In recent times, there has been a rapid advancement in the use of technology to enhance a user's experience of reality. For example, modern day technologies like virtual reality and augmented reality provide the user with a feeling of immersion in an environment. Both the virtual reality and the augmented reality may use stereoscopy for providing the user with deeper and more natural perception of the reality.
Presently, there exist many devices and methods to implement the virtual reality and the augmented reality. For example, a smart phone when inserted within a head mounted device can render the virtual reality experience to the user. Although a number of other devices such as headsets, glasses, gloves, and so forth are being used for the virtual reality and the augmented reality, these devices have certain limitations. For example, the head mount device used for experiencing the virtual reality cannot be used for implementation of the augmented reality. In addition to this, the existing methods for remote collaboration and training of users using the virtual reality lack immersive imagery and thereby, make difficult for the remote users to work simultaneously on a same project. Another limitation of the existing methods lies in the fact that a tablet based augmented reality collaboration does not leave the user's hands free to do work.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional devices and methods of the virtual and the augmented reality.